I'll Be Waiting
by HopefulSorrow
Summary: This is what I wrote when I should have been writing something else. Too short to summarize without ruining it, but it involves a confession... and snow. Random, no time frame, no spoilers unless you have no idea who these two are.
1. Chapter 1

**Dislaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

"It's a beautiful day out, even if it is a little cold."

Shunsui Kyoraku stretched a little where he lay in the grass. It was cold and the ground was hard, but no one would hear him complain because, today, he was not alone.

Nanao Ise let out a contented sigh. "I have always loved the cold," she said. "Everything is so peaceful and still."

"The world goes to sleep in the winter," Shunsui said. He grinned at his lieutenant. "It also happens to be the perfect time for cuddling."

Nanao rolled her eyes. "Do you ever stop?" Her tone would seem serious to any casual observer, but Shunsui knew her better than that.

He rolled onto his side, propping his head up with his elbow. "I can be serious sometimes, my lovely Nanao-chan."

She looked at him skeptically with those mysterious eyes that made his heart dance. "Give me one example."

Shunsui leaned forward. "I was always serious when I told you how beautiful you are."

"You like me because you think I'm beautiful."

He leaned forward a little more, their faces inches apart. "I think you're beautiful because I love you."

Nanao's expression soften, simultaneously melting Shunsui. Why did he not do this sooner? Why had he wasted so much time he could have been spending with her?

"Nanao?" he practically whispered, a silent plea in his voice.

She smiled at him. "I know," she murmured. "I know." Her eyes when up to the sky and her smile widened. "Look, Shunsui."

Giant snowflakes fell from the dense clouds. It was not long before everything had a thin coating of snow that glimmered even in the shadows. But Shunsui was more interesting in the way the white flakes looked against Nanao's black hair, the way her eyes glittered with joy.

"I love you, Nanao," he said.

She looked at him, sadness having replaced the joy on her face. "I always loved you."

Footsteps approached them, followed by a voice. "Shunsui?" Juushiro Ukitake called softly to his friend.

Shunsui stood, not bothering to brush the snow from his clothes. His captain's haori was already white, so what did it matter?

He saw the look his friend was giving him, so he said as nonchalantly as he could manage, "Give it a few hours and we'll have a least a foot of snow."

Juushiro ignored the comment. "You know she wouldn't want you to sit out here until you get sick."

Shunsui smiled weakly. "I'll be right behind you."

The white-haired man nodded and started back inside. Shunsui stood there for another moment before whispering, "Well, I don't want to make my lovely Nanao-chan worry. But I'll be back." The snow swirled around him, freezing every part of him until he couldn't feel anything, except his eyes and his chest, which burned.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured as he finally turned away.

He turned around once to see once more before it was too dark to see the little hilltop, decorated only with snow, a cherry blossom tree, and a single grave.

**AN: I was supposed to be working on my long Komamura story, but this distracted me. I was inspired by the cold. I was also feeling terrible that I lost track of time and have not written in two weeks. Be easy on me; it is a busy time of year, with exams, and shopping, and decorating, and minor mental breakdowns, and other fun activities which signal the arrival of the holidays. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yeah, so, I was feeling a little guilty for killing Nanao and thinking about some of the comments I had gotten, when I thought, I know! Thus was born a sorta second chapter. The first chapter can still stand alone, but if you want something a little less angsty, this is for you. **

Omnia Vincit Amor

It was obvious to the world that his heart was broken. No, Shunsui thought, this was something worse than broken. Torn out and replaced by thorns seemed more appropriate phrasing.

His Nanao was gone. She could never come back to him. He still imagined that he saw her sometimes, but she was merely a ghost, the figment of a shattered soul.

He was lying now on her bed in her darkened room. He clung to her lieutenant's badge as though it were the only thing still tethering him to this world. Blood, her blood, still stained the fabric. He would not let the healers throw it out. Her uniform was close by as well, similarly stained.

His chest ached. Everything ached. "Nanao," he whispered. A small smile spread over his features. "Does it sound strange that I would give anything to have you hit me with a book right now?" There was, of course, no answer, but Shunsui continued anyway. "I should have done something. I should have done something to save you. I should have done something more to love you while you were here."

Tears filled his eyes. Again he smiled. He had thought he would have run out of tears by now. Maybe it was just pieces of his soul, and eventually he would just shrivel up and blow away. Maybe that would hurt less.

Softly but deeply, he began to sing. It was meant to be a love song, beautiful and full of promises, but his voice made it a lament. Just for her. He sang himself to sleep.

"Shunsui."

The captain opened his eyes, gasping. It was her. There was no mistaking his beautiful Nanao, especially when she had that radiant and rare smile softening her features.

"Nanao," he gasped. He tried to tell his rapidly beating heart that it was just a dream. She would fade and leave him again.

The specter reached a hand towards him. "I am not a dream, Captain. It is really me."

Shunsui reached out and nearly choked when he felt Nanao's hand in his own. "My Nanao."

"Yes." Her smile was something sweet and tender and loving. Shunsui felt it bring him back to life a little.

"I would ask you how this is possible," he said, taking his lieutenant into his arms with no intention of ever letting her go again, "but quite frankly I could not care less. I love you, Nanao."

"I love you, too. I have been waiting for you." She pulled away from his embrace only to take his hand in hers and lead him from the room.

The entire Soul Society gathered for the funeral of Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of Squad Eight. His friends were shocked by his death, but somehow also not surprised. He had always claimed he could not live without his lieutenant by his side; those closest to him had always marveled that this was one of the few times when he had sounded completely serious.

Captain Ukitake looked down at his friend's new grave. They had laid his body beside Nanao's. They had really loved each other, even if they would not admit it to each other (or themselves, for that matter). Nanao's death had hit him hard, and Shunsui's so close behind was devastating.

But Ukitake had noticed something strange when he first saw the body shortly after its discovery. Shunsui had died with a smile on his face. It was almost a comfort to the white-haired captain. Almost.

Most of the funeral-goers had dispersed. He alone remained. Just as he turned to leave, something caught his eye, a shadow in the fading light of the day. It appeared to be a man standing under the nearby tree, a hat shielding his eyes. A short distance away appeared the figure of a woman. The man approached her. As they came together, their lips met, and the shadows faded before Ukitake's eyes.

Ukitake smiled through the tears. "Farewell, my friends."

He knew he would not see them again. After all, they had waited long enough to be together.

**AN: In case you did not know, omnia vincit amor means "love conquers all." Yay, four years of Latin!**


End file.
